<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cooking for Two by GlowingMechanicalHeart</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27380476">Cooking for Two</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart'>GlowingMechanicalHeart</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Itty Bitty Worlds [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Castlevania (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Cooking, Cooking Lessons, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:29:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>501</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27380476</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You took a deep breath, “Adrian, I can’t cook.” There, you’ve said it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Itty Bitty Worlds [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cooking for Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Reader's gender is not specified, so it can go either way.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Adrian, you can’t be serious.” You said as you looked at the smirking damphir. If anything, his smirk grew and you resisted the urge to smack it away, no use in hitting him. Probably wouldn’t even hurt him. Damned handsome bastard.</p><p>“Oh, but I am.”</p><p>You took a deep breath, “Adrian, I can’t cook.” There, you’ve said it. It’s not that you couldn’t completely, you had lived on your own and could do some very basic things, but if the recipe involved more than four steps, it overwhelmed you. That’s why you never baked, and that’s why your food usually cooked in the crock pot, just dump it in and wait for it to be ready or you just made soups, that you could do, after all that was mostly prep and then let it do its thing. And yes, bless restaurants who delivered and frozen food.</p><p>“You can’t possibly be that bad,” He said as he raised his eyebrows, that damnable smirk still in place. “Besides, I am here. I will teach you.”</p><p>“What’s wrong with delivery?” Last desperate attempt to escape. “I’ll probably end up burning down the apartment.”</p><p>“Are you a quitter?”</p><p>Oh hell no. That was playing dirty. You scowled at Adrian, “No, but I know my limits. And this,” you said pointing at all the stuff Adrian had bought, “is too much.”</p><p>“It’s just a main and a side dish, darling.”</p><p>“And the beginnings of dessert Adrian,” you took a deep breath, then smirked, fine you’ll indulge him and he was going to put out the fire. “You know what, fine. I’ll cook with you, under the condition that you’ll clean whatever mess I make.”</p><p>Adrian narrowed his eyes, smirk vanishing fast. “Very well. It can’t possible be that bad.”</p><p>
  <span>Well, it was bad. You burn the garlic and Adrian ended with a coughing fit, over cooked the chicken, the sauce meant to go with the chicken over reduced, the vegetable medley caught fire (neither of you were sure </span>
  <span>
    <em>how</em>
  </span>
  <span> it happened), the dessert ended with salt instead of sugar and the only edible </span>
  <span>thing </span>
  <span>were the smashed potatoes.</span>
</p><p>“<span>Well, you were right.”</span></p><p>
  <span>You ugly snorted. Victory. “I told you so.” Yeah, you were not going to pass the chance to say it. “You see now why my cooking is very basic?” At his nod, you kissed his cheek. “Not everyone is a cook, and that is fine, I know my limits. I’m thankful that you wanted me to learn, but uh, let us not.”</span>
</p><p>“<span>Lesson learned. Next time, I’ll simply cook myself.”</span></p><p>“<span>There’s still stuff for soup, I can make some.”</span></p><p>
  <span>The horror filled look that Adrian gave you, sent you into a laughing fit. “Absolutely not.” He said and began to push you out the kitchen. “Out. I’ll tell you when it’s done.”</span>
</p><p>“<span>You really are the best, you know that Adrian.”</span></p><p>“<span>Yes I am, now, shoo.”</span></p><p>
  <span>And if you left the kitchen cackling, well, he deserved that one. Score one for Y/n.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>